The Construction Safety Council has been hosting the Annual Construction Safety Conference since 1991. Going into its 20th year, the event has become increasingly desirable for researchers in the construction safety and health arena to present their findings at this conference, make industry contacts and discuss and plan conceptual R2P projects. Due to the short (5 - 20 minutes as opposed to 1 1/2 - 2 1/2 hours) time- frame in which most researchers would like to present, the conference can host as many as 12 or 15 research presentations per day. The cost to host these abstract presentations is high as room and audio-visual equipment rental is continually increasing. The Construction Safety Council is asking for financial support to defray some of these costs at their annual event. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Construction Safety Council has been hosting the Annual Construction Safety Conference since 1991. Attendees include construction contractors, safety professionals, insurance professionals and other construction safety industry professionals. The conferences sponsors over 70 relevant construction safety and health sessions over the three day period, including presentations on research findings from public health scientists and officials.